


Let Me Be Your Wings

by a1_kitkat



Series: When an Alien Loves A Fairy [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy AU, M/M, Malex, semi canon compliant but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A year later, Alex and Michael return to the Fairy Realm and Michael is once again fascinated by this secret, Fairy heritage of Alex’s family
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: When an Alien Loves A Fairy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495121
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Let Me Be Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a trilogy but I’m 11k words into part 3 and HATE it so here’s part 2 anyway
> 
> The plan was to post 2 & 3 together but I think 3 ain’t ever gonna see the light of day now :(

For weeks after learning Alex’s secret, Michael found himself watching and staring at his love. He wished he’d tried to take a photo of Alex in his natural beauty no matter how risky. Each time he looked at him, he tried to remember exactly how his eyes had lit up; tried to remember the curve of the tiny point at the very tip of his ear.

In the sunlight, he tried to picture the shimmering wings on his back.

Alex knew that’s what Michael was doing and it didn’t bother him in the slightest. If anything he found it sweet; he’d known he was taking a risk in revealing his truth to Michael but the man was an _alien_ and he’d let Alex in on his secret so it was only fair he return the favor.

They didn’t share this information with anyone. Michael had been genuinely surprised to learn that neither Liz or Maria were privy to Alex’s unique history. He swore up and down never to tell anyone, not even Max and Isobel. Though the hardest part was not being allowed to brag to Kyle that he’d ridden an actual unicorn.

When they lay in bed at night, Michael asked a lot of questions which Alex was more than happy to answer. Michael wanted to be better prepared for the next time they went visiting. He was extra attentive too; sometimes Alex would notice the gentle and tentative way Michael would place kisses to his back, as though he believed Alex still had wings and was secretly hoping to see them again.

The year passed slowly and Michael helped Alex look over the charts and run the calculations to know exactly when the doorway will open. His research prompted him to begin speculating if it were possible to open it more frequently as it definitely broke his heart to think of Alex being separated from his mother like that.

They packed up the car and headed off to Frazier Woods. Just like last time they ventured off the path and moved deeper and deeper into the woods. The couple set up camp in the same place then they made love by the fire before falling asleep in each others arms.

Michael was awake before sunrise, already eager to be on their way. Alex thought it was one of the sweetest things Michael had ever done, be excited to see Alex’s mother again. It really hit him just how much Michael must miss his own mother. His heart ached with longing; his love just wanted a family and he’d be content with this side of Alex’s being his… _if only he knew_ … Alex shook his head to push those thoughts away and he took Michael’s hand in his as they walked.

They were earlier than planned and had to wait. Alex passed the time by telling Michael of the times he’d gotten the calculations wrong himself and had arrived days or even weeks early. Michael kissed his palm and promised him that would never happen again; he was a genius after all.

Alex sensed the doorway opening and grasped Michael’s hand. He didn’t take his eyes off Alex as they stepped through, wanting to watch the magical transformation but the effect was instantaneous. In the human world, Alex _was_ human but the second they crossed into the magical realm, Alex was mythically beautiful.

The shimmer, the ears, the wings, Michael just wanted to soak it all in. He reached for him, kissed him gently while his fingers touched the points of his adorable ears.

He stretched his wings wide and slowly began to rise, one foot then two above the ground. Alex flew in a low circle around Michael who grinned at him the entire time. 

Michael lifted his finger and cocked his index digit in a ‘come hither’ way. Alex smirked and flew back to Michael, once again just hovering above him. He stepped closer as Alex sank low enough for him to press his face against Alex’s stomach. 

Alex swallowed then gently stroked his fingers through Michael’s fluffy curls as tears filled his eyes.

A noise caught their attention and Alex hastily blinked his tears away as he landed with both feet on the ground.

“You have returned!” A tiny voice cheered. “With the naked man!”

Michael immediately burst out laughing while Alex merely frowned then blushed. Word of their jaunt by the waterfall must’ve spread through the land. Michael reached for his hand and kissed his cheek.

“I’ve been called worse, baby,” Michael assured him.

“Is mother not coming?” Alex asked the friendly sprite who was jovially flying around Michael’s head.

“She has matters to attend; she’s promised to meet you after.”

“Thank you, Gwion,” Alex said to the sprite who giggled then flew right in to Michael’s curls. Michael didn’t even flinch; the sprite was cute and friendly.

“Gwion!” Alex was mortified but the sprite giggled then flew away.

Michael was still laughing as he moved towards Alex, gently cupped his face and kissed him softly.

“Show me everything, Alex,” Michael whispered. “I want to see it all; I want to know who you are.”

“You know who I am.”

“Baby, this entire realm is like crack to me; the very existence of this place is fascinating and I want to see as much of it as I can… When we only have one day a year to explore… I need to explore, with you.”

Alex’s heart was pounding at Michael’s plea. It was so obvious how much Michael loved him from his willingness to completely accept this part of him. Of course Alex had accepted Michael for who he was but he’d known this secret about himself before he’d learned Michael’s.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go; show you anything you want to see,” Alex promised him as he grasped both of Michael’s hands, leaned in and kissed him.

“Everything; show me everything!”

Alex closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment until a tiny glowing bauble appeared before him.

‘Mother, Michael and I are going for a… joyride with Auren. Will be back once you’re free,’ he said into the bauble. It glowed then promptly vanished.

“It’s kinda like an IM,” Alex explained to Michael.

“Who’s Auren?” Michael asked. “The unicorn?”

“Better.”

“What’s better than a flying unicorn?”

Michael was excited to find out. He watched as Alex placed his hand to his heart and closed his eyes again. He opened his eyes and smiled at his love, watched his face as a large beautiful dragon flew down and landed before them.

“It’s a dragon!” Michael’s eyes welled with tears of happiness. “It’s an actual dragon!”

“Why are you surprised? You said you saw a baby one last time.”

“Yeah, a baby, Alex not a full sized beauty like this.”

He reached out to gently pet the giant creature but quickly caught himself then nervously looked at Alex.

“It’s okay, he doesn’t bite,” Alex assured him. “Unless you ask him to.”

“Why would anyone _want_ to be bitten by a dragon?” 

“Well… you see… uh… here, dragon venom is basically an aphrodisiac.” Michael’s eyes opened wider in excitement. “Do _not_ get any ideas, Guerin!”

“But… But…” he started to protest until he saw the way Alex was looking at him and his breath caught in his throat. His love looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

“You wanna go for a ride?” Alex asked him with a smile. Michael just mutely nodded his head.

He watched as Alex moved towards the dragon, placed his hand upon his neck and the creature lowered its body to allow them onto his back.

Alex assisted Michael first before climbing up himself. Just like on the previous visit, Alex wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. Michael immediately turned to kiss him.

“So which one of us is Khaleesi?” He whispered. Alex elbowed him but chuckled just the same. 

Auren stretched his wings then took flight, higher and higher into the air he carried the couple while Michael clung to Alex. He wasn’t afraid of heights but he was nervous about what would happen if he were to fall from this height.

From this height, they could see for miles and miles. The sight was breathtaking; Michael had a million questions and Alex encouraged him to ask them all.

“How did they discover that about the dragon venom?” Was his first question.

Alex laughed, his entire body shook and Michael smiled at being able to make his love happy.

“It’s a funny story,” Alex admitted “especially since the guy thought it was poison and that he was going to die but just ended up like super aroused instead.”

“Poor guy,” Michael actually felt for him.

“Then they actually sent a group to study and experiment the effects… very scientific and everything.”

They talked and giggled while they flew around and Alex pointed out places of interest that he actually knew about; there was still so much of this realm he hadn’t had time to explore. A part of him would have loved to stay here with Michael to study and learn all of it but it could never be. There were pressing reasons as to why he couldn’t overstay here.

“Whoa!” Michael gasped as he pointed into the far distance. “What is _that_?” 

“That,” Alex hesitated “is the royal palace.”

“You have royalty in this realm?” His jaw dropped.

“It’s all just titles; no one actually cares about that stuff… they don’t have servants or anything… they’re just…” he paused “the palace is a safe space for people who need it… there’s enchantments to protect those inside from being harmed or from causing harm.”

“Dude, that sounds kinda messed up.”

“It is what it is,” Alex shrugged “we’re all born with different strengths… levels... of power… some have a lot more than others and some can’t control it.”

“Like Elsa?”

“Yeah, like Elsa,” Alex rolled his eyes. “But here, the children are taught to respect their gifts and how to maintain the balance within. They’re not prisoners, entire families are relocated if parents don’t wish to be separated from their children… and once they’re no longer a threat to themselves or others, they’re free to leave.”

“Have there ever been any who weren’t… saved?”

“I, uh, don’t know… I doubt it would be widespread amongst the land if so.”

“Can we go there? Meet the royals?”

“Why?”

“We’re exploring, Alex… A giant palace with an actual fucking rainbow above it seems like a place to explore.”

“We need to save something for your next visit or the one after… Come on, let’s go to the fields.”

Alex took the lead and Auren took him exactly where he wished to go. They landed in a wide open field of clovers. Michael slid from the dragons back then reached up to assist Alex but his love wagged his finger at him then flew up into the air.

Michael was only slightly envious that Alex could do that but deep inside his heart, he was mesmerized by the image of his stunningly beautiful lover gliding through the air on shimmering wings.

Michael moved to the dragons head and noticed that he too was watching Alex’s movements.

“Come on, buddy,” Michael whispered as he stared into his huge eyes. “You gotta bite me, just once, please?”

Was it his imagination or was Auren side-eyeing him? Clearly he wasn’t impressed with Michael’s request and he understood but damn he was curious. 

Up above, Alex was still stretching his wings.

Michael looked at Auren and took a deep breath. His telekinesis still worked in this realm so he concentrated and forced the dragon to open then close his mouth. For a brief millisecond, he was pleased with himself until the guilt kicked in and he quickly apologized.

He couldn’t believe he was saying he was sorry to a _dragon_ but he really, genuinely was apologetic. He’d had no right to do that to the creature and he didn’t want Alex to know what he’d tried to do.

Auren had other ideas; not one to be controlled and forced to do anything against his will, he wasn’t as forgiving as Michael hoped he’d be.

With an agility that didn’t quite match his size, Auren turned his head and latched his teeth into Michael’s arm, causing him to scream in agonizing pain.

Alex heard his cry and immediately, panicking, flew to his love’s side. Michael was clutching his arm and Alex could see the blood seeping from his wound. He turned to the dragon as he cried for help. Michael’s face turned pale as his knees gave out beneath him. 

“Auren, he needs a healer!” Alex cried.

He helped Michael onto the dragons back and begged him to carry them quickly. They soared through the sky as Michael clutched his arm and Alex clung to him, whispering soothing words of comfort while internally feeling terrified. He’d never seen anyone react to a dragon bite in this way before.

Auren landed gracefully and Alex scooped Michael into his arms then attempted to carry him himself to the healer’s hut but damn if his wings weren’t strong enough to carry them both.

His mother appeared by his side and was quick to assist. Between them they were able to get Michael to the healer but Alex was forced to wait outside the hut.

He walked laps as talk reached his ears that the naked man had returned and was now injured. Now wasn’t the time to be embarrassed; he turned to Auren to ask why he’d hurt Michael but he couldn’t ask the question through his terrified tears.

Alex was still pacing when his mother joined him.

“Is he okay?” Alex immediately asked her.

“He’s resting,” she assured him as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. He let out a small sob of relief.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Not uh not really,” he wiped his eyes “maybe this was all a mistake; it was too soon to bring him here-”

“You should’ve brought him years ago-”

“No,” he was firm on that. “Guerin can be… hot-headed; I’m sure there was… is a reasonable explanation.”

“You should allow him time to recover,” his mother coaxed “he can stay here while you accompany me-”

“I won’t leave him here, mother.”

“Would you rather bring him along?”

Alex pursed his lips and turned his back on her as he took another deep breath to steady himself. The memory of Michael’s pained cry and watching him collapse was still too raw.

“He’s perfectly safe here, sweetheart,” she assured her baby boy.

“I know” he whispered “but… I was so scared; I don’t want to lose him.”

“Why do you think that’ll happen?”

“A dragon attacked him! He’ll never want to come back here after that.”

“Perhaps he’s more resilient than you give him credit for… Now, you let the boy rest and come with me.”

“I can’t,” Alex argued. “I have to see him first; tell him to stay here and rest or he might worry and come looking for me and... well... he can’t...”

She pursed her lips to hide her disappointment before eventually nodding in understanding but when Alex flew away, he didn’t immediately go to Michael. He stopped to check on Auren now he’d collected himself before he was finally allowed into the healer’s hut to be with his love.

Michael was lying on the cot with his eyes closed, clothes dripping with sweat despite the hut being very cool inside. Alex moved towards him and grasped his hand tightly as he reached up with his other and gently brushed his curls from his face.

“Guerin?” He whispered before leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Alex?” Michael groaned but didn’t open his eyes.

“Oh gosh, I was so worried about you!”

“Hurts… it… hurts!

“I know,” he continued to gently stroke his face. “I know.”

“I’m… sorry... didn’t… mean to.”

“I know.”

Alex sighed and squeezed Michael’s hand, was relieved when Michael squeezed it in return.

“Guerin, I have to… my mother… she…” he paused. “I need time with her and… I want to be here with you but I have to go with her for a little while.”

“Alex-”

“You’ll be okay here; Alyssia will take care of you.”

“Why does everyone here have a name beginning with the letter A?”

“Not everyone,” Alex argued “but please, just stay here and rest.”

“My body doesn’t want to rest,” Michael’s eyes opened and Alex could see the lust in his gaze. “It wants you.”

“Then consider it your punishment for provoking a dragon.”

“But it hurts… I need… you know… relief?”

“Lucky you have two hands then.”

Alex purposely kissed Michael’s lips in a deep, lingering embrace before he pulled away, turned and walked away.

Michael was just about ready to burst; he wanted to curl up and _cry_ but that wouldn’t help relieve the pain. He’d done a stupid thing but surely this was just an outright cruel punishment.

Alyssia appeared with a weird smelling concoction that Michael reluctantly drank… he woke up quite a time later and was grateful the pain in his body had subsided. The healer wasn’t around so he began to climb off the bed but stopped when he spotted a young woman shyly watching him from the doorway.

“Hello?” He greeted her.

“Hi,” she fluttered her eyes then glided towards him, hovering just above the ground.

“You’ve come back.”

“Did, uh, did we meet last time I was here?”

“You healed my mother’s arm.”

“And you came to thank me?”

The young woman blushed and averted her gaze before she launched herself at him, kissing his lips. Michael immediately pushed her away, kept his arm up to encourage her to keep her distance.

“Healer lady?” Michael called out.

“I won’t hurt you,” she whispered.

“Good, then I won’t have to hurt you either.” He didn’t feel threatened by this fairy but he wasn’t exactly sure why she was trying to seduce him.

The pretty fairy leaned closer in another attempt to kiss him but Michael sat up on the bed, moved further away with both hands held up before him.

“Please?” she whispered. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he didn’t mean to sound harsh.

“Please, sir, you are not of this world,” she continued as she fluttered her wings “and I wish to explore that.

“Healer lady?” Michael called again as the pretty fairy tried to fly closer.

“Klia!”

Michael looked up and saw the friendly healer by the door, looking at the young woman with a stern gaze.

“Alyssia, please?” Klia begged. “I just wish to know him.”

“There are many unspoken for young men with whom you can get to know… Now be gone.”

The fairy huffed then flew from the bedside, her wings blowing a gale towards Michael who was still very confused by what had just happened. He slipped from the bed and made his way over to Alyssia.

“Uh, what was that all about?” Michael asked her.

“Oh, nothing to bother yourself with,” she assured him.

“Please? She was… rather forward.”

“When a young maiden becomes fertile, she seeks a worthy suitor to sow his seed within.”

Michael frowned in confusion.

“She’s untouched which means when she lies with a man, she will become with child,” Alyssia explained “and she wished you to father her child.”

Alyssia petted his shoulder, touched his forehead to assure his fever had subsided then she turned and began to busy herself with sorting herbs.

His head still spinning, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

The fresh air felt nice on his face and he wandered around, trying to see if he recognized anything or anyone from his last visit while keeping his eyes peeled for Klia.

When he rounded the hut, he spotted a familiar young boy; the one whose wing he’d healed but what he believed odd was the boy didn’t appear to look a year older. He frowned but there wasn’t exactly anyone he could ask about the passing of time here. 

The boy looked up, spotted him and came running. He threw his arms around Michael’s waist and thanked him before taking flight to show Michael what he could do now.

The sight brought him such joy that a part of him wished they didn’t have to leave. This village had plenty of inhabitants and a lot of room… Michael could already envision the hut he could build for Alex. They could happily spend their lives together here, right? Assuming they weren’t going to be accosted by other young women wishing to bore their children.

*

Alex was worried he’d left Michael alone for too long but his mother had kept him occupied and time got away from him, passed too quickly for his liking and when he finally returned to Alyssia’s hut, he was surprised to find his love missing. He tried not to panic but she assured him That he’d taken a stroll so Alex quickly took off to find him.

Several minutes later he found Michael surrounded by a group of young children who were gleefully watching as he made small objects levitate with his telekinesis. The sight made his heart ache as he moved closer and Michael looked up, saw him, smiled warmly.

He heard someone huff and turned to see a young fairy fly away with a disappointed expression on her face, muttering about the naked man.

Alex felt himself blushing. Michael climbed to his feet, brushed grass and dirt from his jeans as he moved towards him.

“You’re beautiful when you blush,” Michael whispered.

“It’s just… kinda embarrassing,” Alex admitted.

“I embarrass you?” Michael frowned.

“No! It’s just… they keep calling you the naked man and…”

Michael immediately burst into laughter but Alex wasn’t as amused.

“You know why they do, right?” Michael asked as he pulled Alex into his arms.

“Someone must’ve seen us by the waterfall last time and-”

Michael cut him off with a kiss and a smile.

“Nope; guess again.”

“Guerin?”

“You don’t remember, do you?” Michael’s eyes were twinkling with delight. “Alex, last time you brought me here, I _was_ half naked. You dragged me away from camp before I could stop and put a shirt on.”

Alex’s eyes bulged in shock as he realized that Michael was telling the truth. 

“I brought a half naked man home to meet my mother!” Alex gaped. Michael laughed again as Alex buried his face in his neck tried to hide his embarrassment.

He felt someone tugging on his arm and looked down to see a young fairy smiling at him, holding up a flower. Alex, happy for the distraction, grinned and reached to take it but she shyly shook her head and pointed to Michael. They both smiled then Michael crouched before her and she placed the flower behind his ear. She didn’t say a word before she flew away.

“Careful, Guerin,” Alex whispered once Michael stood up and was in his arms again. “You may end up betrothed.”

“Really?” Michael’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m kidding.”

“Oh, because I already had one young maiden proposition me.”

“You what?”

Alex pulled away and looked at Michael in surprise.

“Something about wanting to get to know me,” he shrugged and Alex felt he was downplaying the entire thing. “The healer lady scared her off.”

“Guerin, what exactly happened?”

“It’s no big deal, Alex… I’m a novelty to them because I’m not from around here.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced but Michael smiled at him all the same.

“The, uh, healer said something about being untouched by a man and becoming with child…” he explained. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Well, Guerin, when a man and a woman love each other very much-”

“Alex!”

“Okay,” he sighed. “It’s part of the _magic of this realm_ ; the first time a couple come together, they’re blessed with the gift of a child.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“It works, Guerin. If one isn’t mature enough for the responsibility of a child then they’re not ready for a sexual relationship… do you know how many teen pregnancies there are here? Next to none.”

“What other weird ass rules do they have here?” Michael asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know… I wasn’t raised here; there’s a lot I haven’t learned.”

  
“Wait! You and I... you know? Last time we were here and-”

”Incase you haven’t noticed, we’re both guys...” Alex cut him off.

“Alex, does this mean _we_ can never have children?” Michael asked.

Alex reached for him, touched his cheek.

“Now where did _that_ come from?” Alex asked.

“Years from now, when we’re… married and settled and want to start a family… I mean, I get that I can’t because of the whole alien thing but I just assumed you’d be… but can you?”

“I guess, I mean, I never thought about it… but my blood work must be normal in our realm unless my dad hacked every test because the Air Force is pretty big on tests.”

“Will they turn into a fairy when we bring them here?”

“I don’t… I mean, I guess… but why are we even talking about this?”

“Alex-”

“Are you at least feeling better?” Alex reached up to touch his forehead, shifting the conversation. “You still seem warm.”

“Well I do run hot,” Michael added. “But I, uh, definitely learnt my lesson about getting too close to a dragon.”

“Good… Now let’s get out of here for a bit,” Alex didn’t give Michael a chance to protest before he began tugging on his wrist.

They walked to the edge of the small village and to a vast meadow where several unicorns were grazing.

“This entire realm is so beautiful,” Michael said.

Alex nodded then turned to follow Michael’s line of sight but his love was gazing at him. Alex blushed almost shyly. “How do you not want to live here all the time?”

“Because it's not possible… It’s complicated.”

“What if there was a way to open the gateway more frequently, so you can visit more often?”

“I visit enough.”

“But only staying a day at a time? How do you-?”

“I have to!”

Alex didn’t mean to snap; Michael appeared confused.

“I have stayed longer, in the past, but I can’t anymore,” he explained.

“Why not?”

“Guerin, the gateway is always open on this side; so anyone living this side of the barrier can travel through whenever they want. The trouble is, they can’t come back until it opens on our side.”

“Okay.”

“And time passes… differently here.”

Alex moved to a large boulder, flew to the top and sat down. Michael scrambled to climb to the top then reached for Alex’s hand.

“I was meaning to ask you about that,” Michael spoke up, slightly out of breath, “the little boy I helped last time we were here; he doesn’t look a year older.”

“Because he’s not,” Alex replied. “From what we can tell, a year to us is about four or five months here… it's not quite six months so it’s not half as slow, it’s actually slower than that.”

“So it’s a year to you but to your mother it’s only four or five months between seeing you?”

“Yeah, she definitely gets the better end of the deal.”

“Why doesn’t she come visit then? If the gateway is always open?”

“Because she can’t get back and it’s dangerous for my father to find her. I mean she _has_ come through and seen my brothers but at the first hint of my dad seeing her, she has to flee.”

“But we can keep her safe; with my powers I could protect her from him-”

“It’s not that simple.”

“So why didn’t you stay here? You said you stayed but can’t anymore.”

Alex sighed.

“This entire world is seeping with magic,” Alex stated. “And it creeps inside; the longer you stay… I was here for a few weeks and the magic tried to fix me.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with you,” Michael frowned in confusion. Alex gasped as tears filled his eyes.

“You really believe that, don’t you?”

He blinked back the tears as he saw in Michael’s expression just how much he loved him. Alex reached down and tapped on his prosthetic. 

It was Michael’s turn to gasp.

“The magic tried to heal your leg?” He gaped.

“Yeah,” Alex looked away, sadly.

“You could… You could have your leg back?” Alex nodded. “So why don’t you?”

“For the same reason you didn’t let Max heal your hand… how would I explain my leg growing back to the other officers? To my dad?”

“Okay, fair point… But… Alex, you could have use of your leg again.”

“I know.”

“So… Why didn’t you just stay? You could’ve lived in this world with your leg and the other fairies and been happy. Why would you ever want to leave this place and come back to Roswell of all places?”

Alex raised Michael’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked “I came back for you… because I missed you and still loved you… I just… The idea of never seeing you again just wasn’t an option for me.”

“What about now?”

“Now?”

“What’s stopping you, us, from moving here permanently?”

“Uh… Everything! We have lives, jobs, friends, family; could you really bear the thought of never seeing Max and Isobel ever again?”

“If it meant a life being happy with you, then yeah I could make do.”

“I’d never ask you to give up your life.”

“You’re not; I’m offering.”

“It’s not a practical option, Guerin; there’s _other_ factors to consider.”

Alex gently released Michael’s hand, extended his wings and took flight. He knew it was wrong to just fly away like this but Michael was pushing and Alex wasn’t quite ready to give. 

Now wasn’t the right time. 

Maybe next year would be better.

*

By the time Michael managed to climb down from the boulder, Alex was nowhere in sight. He decided to try his luck with the unicorns and one was gracious enough to allow him to climb onto her back then she carried him back to the village where he found Alex talking to his mother.

Michael had had very little chance to speak with her this visit. It saddened him to think he’d have to wait another year before seeing her again. She appeared nonplussed and he now understood why. It wasn’t nearly as long for her between visits.

She accompanied them back to the gateway and Michael tried to convince her to travel through the portal with them. He assured her he’d use all his abilities to protect her from Jesse.

She thanked him and pulled him aside to give special thanks for keeping Alex safe from Jesse too. He promised it was an honor and not a burden to want to keep Alex safe and protected.

Alex was quick to interrupt and he grabbed Michael’s hand to travel through the gateway together. Both waved as they stepped through and she vanished from sight.

For a moment they both stood very still, just holding hands. Michael turned and looked at the very human-looking Alex. In his eyes, he was still just as beautiful but there was just something so mesmerizing about Alex’s natural form that just took Michael’s breath away.

He saw the sad expression on Alex’s face as they both realized the doorway had now closed behind them. Michael squeezed his hand and Alex smiled sadly back.

“I know you miss it,” Michael whispered as he pulled him into his arms.

“Miss what?”

“Everything but you don’t have to luck out on it all you know.”

“How so?”

Michael smiled then leaned in for a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him into his tight embrace.

Alex returned the hug until he felt the ground slipping away, then he held on tighter as though terrified he would fall but Michae held him close as they rose higher and higher above the ground but not quite enough to breach the top of the treeline.

“You don’t need wings to fly,” Michael whispered. “Let me be your wings in this World, Alex.”

“You’re already my everything, Guerin.”

“I love you, Alex Manes, and I always will… in this realm and in any other.”

They continued to float in the air with their arms around each other, holding the other close and exchanging gentle kisses. He may have wings in the fairy realm but in this World, he had Michael and that was all he’d ever need. Michael could be his wings any day and perhaps one day, when he was strong enough, he could be Michael’s wings.

But until then, they had each other and a magical future ahead. What more could they ever want?


End file.
